Right Kind of Wrong
by Tee
Summary: Chapter 5 up!!! Find out who is in the hospital!!! What will happen with Violet now? R
1. Help on the Apartment

Kevin watched Violet as she was playing the piano. He ever thought he could be in love this much with anybody. She looked up at him from the piano.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Nothing, I'm just watching you play."

"Okay, Whatever." 

As she returned to playing her song, he left the room and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. 

"Hey Cammie! Could you pass me a glass?" asked Sarah. 

Sarah worked at Coyote Ugly for 3 months now and she was just getting used to things.

"Yeah sure. Here ya go!" Cammie threw the bottle of the whisky at Sarah.

"Rach!" Cammie yelled.

"Yeah."

"Where's Lil?"

"She's in the basement."

"Thanks!" yelled Cammie as she jumped over the bar.

"Hey Lil!" Cammie said as she walked into the basment. 

"Hey , what do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could leave early cause Kevin called and asked me to go with him to pick something up."

"Ohhh yeah. Sure. Just tell him Zoe and me are going to go to the apartment after work okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kevin looked at his watch. It was 10:30 and Cammie wasn't here yet. How was he supposed to prepare and get everything ready for-

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I just couldn't get here fast enough."

"Thats okay."

"Okay so where are we going?" asked Cammie.

"Well first we are going to work on this place and then to the mall."

"Okay then. Ohh and Lil said she and Zoe are coming here later to finish it up."

"Okay that's good. So now we don't have to finish it."


	2. Right Kind Of Wrong

Violet got into her car. She was going to Coyote Ugly because Lil need her to cover for Cammie. She didn't usually do this, especially with a day like tomorrow, but Lil sounded desperate. When she got to the bar, she could see why Lil need her there. She went into the door and made her way to the bar. When she go there she jumped over the top and started taking drink orders.

"Hey everybody!" Lil shouted over the bullhorn. SHUT UP!!!!!!!" 

Everyone in the very noisy bar became very silent.

"Today we have a special quest, Jersey!"

Everyone in the bar yelled at the top of there lungs, "Jersey! Jersey! Jersey!"

As they kept on yelling Violet got on the bar and someone gave her the mic and she started singing one of her first songs. Right Kind Of Wrong.

**************************************

"All done!" yelled Cammie.

"You missed a spot right there," Kevin pointed to a spot that was still white on a now gold wall. Cammie took the golden paint brush and stroked over the spot.

"There is that better???" She looked over at Kevin who looked back at her with those goggly eyes they have in the movies. Kevin all of the sudden turned away from Cammie who was still in her zone. Kevin looked around the apartment and look pleased. 

"I think its going really well."

"What if she says no." Cammie asked out of nowhere.

"I know she won't."

**************************************

"Hey Lil!"

"Yeah Jersey!"

"What time is it?"

"1:00 in the morning."

"Great!" yelled out Violet not pleased.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow I have to go to talk to the record company and a singer about singing some of my songs."

"Wow! Is it real big?" asked Zoe joining the conversation.

"Yeah it is."

"Well," Lil started. "Go home why won't ya! You need your rest!"

"Okay Lil," said Violet as she left to go.

"Bye and good luck!!!" shouted everyone behind the bar.

"Bye and Thanks!!" yelled Violet.

**************************************

"Come on! I would like to get it before the stores close!" 

"This is New York! The stores never close here!!!!!" yelled Cammie to Kevin. It was 1:30 and Kevin had to go and get the ring today cause it was on hold.

"Wait here while I go get it," said Kevin. They were a little late because Lil and Zoe came a little late. They said Rach would come later.

"Okay." Kevin started jogging to the store. When he got there he opened the door and walked in and paid for the ring and left with a black velvet box in his hands.

**************************************


	3. The Stone

"Did you get it?" asked Cammie.

"Yeah, here it is," said Kevin as he held out the black velvet box.

Cammie took the box and opened it. When she opened it she had the biggest shocked expression on her face. 

"How the heck did you get this stone?" 

"Well lets see, for the past 2 months I've been working my butt off try to get money to pay for it."

"WOW! This is nice." Cammie looked at Kevin with total love-struck-not- love-struck eyes. 

"Well I guess we better be going," said Kevin.

"Yeah we should...."

************************************************** 

"Hey Kevin! What are you doing here?" asked Violet. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nope. I got today and tomorrow off."

"Why?" 

"Ohhh just something came up."

"Oh okay."

"Can I come in?"

"Well yeah. I just have a huge meeting tomorrow."

"Oh so you don't want me to spend the night?"

"No, I never said that you couldn't stay..."

************************************************** 

Hey guys!! Tee here. I just want to say thank you for reading my fanfic. This is my first fanfic for Coyote Ugly so I hope you like it up until now. I'm still writing the story on paper and today I didn't feel like writing the whole entire chapter, but the new one is going to be the rest of the chapter. I hope that you understand that I do not own Coyote Ugly or any of the characters I use, just Sarah. Please Review and thanks for reading! I hope to update once or twice every week. BYE!


	4. Who am I? Why am I here?

"UGH!!!!!!!" said Violet as Kevin got off the bed. He had to go to unload the fish bins that morning and Violet was still asleep.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep," said Kevin quietly as he gave Violet a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the fish market."

"Ohh okay bye," said Violet as she fell asleep again.

"Bye."

*******************************

Violet woke up again at 7:30 really tired. But she had to get up for her meeting. She got out of bed and went to her closet and got dressed. She saw her answering machine light going off. She clicked the button. After she heard the message, she called the record company to say she couldn't make it. They said that they could reschedule for her. With that she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

*******************************

When Violet got to the hospital she went into the ER and got a doctor to take her to the room she was looking for. When she walked in she was about to cry from what she saw.

*******************************

__

Where am I? Who am I? Who is that? Why am I at the hospital? Why do they keep asking me if I remember my name? They say I'm.... Then everything went black.

*******************************

Cammie woke up to her phone ringing. 

"Hello," said Cammie into the reciver.

"Did I wake you?" It was Violet and from her voice she could tell that she something was wrong.

"Yeah, but its okay. What's wrong?" She heard Violet cry.

"Come to the hospital. Now."

*******************************

Who is in the hospital???

Find out in the next chapter

~Tee


	5. Waiting Party?

Chapter 5  
  
Come Here Now…  
  
Gloria and Cammie both got the phone call for Violet. When they got to the hospital they saw that Rachel and Lil were already there wait for Violet to tell them what happened. When Violet finally came they asked her what was up. When she told them they all went into shock.  
  
*****************************  
  
Who was that girl that came into my room? She was pretty. I hope can see her again. But before I ask her who she is and then ask her out I need to know where I live. While I'm on the subject of my home, what city am I in? Hm what city am I in? Why was that girl crying when she came in? Why did she ask me if I knew who she was? It's not like I know who she is or have ever seen her before. But she doesn't look familiar. I need to…  
  
Everything went black.  
  
*****************************  
  
Cammie stood in front of Violet. Stunned at what she just heard. How could that be possible? Then all of the sudden she hugged Violet after Gloria. Then a nurse cam into the waiting room.  
  
"Is this is waiting party for Kevin O'Donell?" 


End file.
